marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Assassination of Hai-Qing Yang
The Assassination of Hai-Qing Yang was an attack on the head of Yangsi Gonshi orchestrated and executed by Davos. Background Hai-Qing Yang was visited by Danny Rand, who noted how the Yangsi Gonshi were on the path to war with the Golden Tigers and claimed that Rand wanted to find a way to put an end to it. He had claimed that control of the docks was not worth a war and instead suggested that Yang meet with Ho to discuss making peace. Once Rand had finished, Yang suggested that he may have considered making such peace talks with the Tigers if the Tigers had not attacked one of their armored trucks which had resulted in the death of Yang's nephew, so Yang had reacted by having one of the Tiger's men murdered. Although Rand claimed that the death of his family members did not change their situation, Yang insisted he actually had no choice in the matter, claiming that blood must be split for blood. When Rand then calmly insisted that this was not justice but escalation, Yang that this was his right before demanding that Rand leave his office. Yang was eventually convinced to make peace talks with the Golden Tigers when his wife, Sherry Yang had called him to stop him making a strike against them, having had a conversation with Rand as well as Colleen Wing who had convinced her that ending the war swiftly was indeed the best move. Assassination As a result, Yang was then forced to suspend Yangsi Gonshi's business at the Red Hook Pier. He called up Davos to discuss the terms of their deal and presented him with a bag filled with his money he had paid him, claiming that now he could no longer guarantee the delivery of Davos' shipment. Yang explained that he was making this decision in order to prevent starting an open war against the Tigers which would put the innocent people of Chinatown in harms way. Hearing this appeared to calm Davos, as he confirmed with Yang that these discussions and their change in plans was simply to bring about peace, as Davos stepped up to Yang and had embraced him, claiming that he was honored to know him. However, as Davos stepped close to Yang, he performed the Devil's Claw, which was too fast for the guards to notice. Davos calmly told Yang to have a good day and picked up the bag of money as he left Yang's office. Once he was alone, Yang had immediately felt something was wrong while he attempted to move back towards his desk. Yang staggered across the room before collapsing in his desk chair, as he began to have a stroke due to Davos' deadly strikes to his neck. Unable to call for aid, Yang was left to suffer in his office chair until eventually he was found and taken away to get medical aid, leaving Yang's wife to take up leadership of the Yangsi Goshi while he got treatment.Iron Fist: 2.02: The City's Not for Burning Aftermath Following his stroke, Hai-Qing Yang recovered in the Yang Mansion where he struggled to remain consciousness and communicate. Still seeking to make peace between the Yangsi Gonshi and the Golden Tigers, Yang handed over the control over to his wife and handed her the Dragon Head Baton to prove that she had control over the Triad, although the peace negotiations continued to be difficult and tensions continued.Iron Fist: 2.03: This Deadly Secret While still recovering in his bedroom, Yang was visited by Danny Rand. While Yang was still asleep, Rand then found bruising on his neck which had come from the Devil's Claw which he recognized from K'un-Lun teachings, resulting in him then accidentally waking Yang up. Still unable to speak without great effort, Yang communicated with Rand through blinking. Rand questioned if Davos had been the one responsible for this strike, which Yang had then confirmed. When Rand questioned why Davos would do this to him, Yang tried to whisper to Rand, telling him that Davos' container would soon arrive inside Red Hook Pier through Hancock Transport, giving Rand the shipment number. However, the strain of communicating his caused too much strain on Yang's heart as Sherry demanded that Rand and Colleen Wing leave their home. Yang eventually died in his bed just a few days later.Iron Fist: 2.04: Target: Iron Fist References Category:Events